Relaxation
by Squid L
Summary: Karkat's been awake and alert for far too long; he needs to relax. In the deep of the lab, what's there to do when he finally gets a bit of time to himself...?


**Note: **I don't write a lot of smut but here you go. They have humanlike genitals in this - sorry for those of you who prefer the bone bulges.

Karkat sat tensely, his candy-yellow eyes staring blankly at the computer screen. The static glow of the monitor shone hypnotically in the dim light of the lab. The longer he looked at it, unblinkingly, the more blurred and unintelligible the reflected text and images became. Yet he forced his eyes wide open and glued to the screen, hardly allowing himself to blink. Each time he let the lids slack for a moment, it took a considerable effort to raise them again.

How long had it been since he had last slept? It felt like years, though it had perhaps only been a few hours since he had awoken on Prospit and witnessed its destruction. Or had it been days? Time had recently stopped making any sense. Around him, trolls napped, sprawled on the floor, cuddled into each others' arms, some blatantly ignoring his orders to stay awake. He didn't know why he was surprised – this "team" could hardly be called upon for anything important. It was a wonder that they had escaped defeat throughout their adventures in SGRUB. He counted it as dumb luck.

"Karkat—"

"WHAT?" Karkat whipped his head around, eyes wild, furious at being broken from his concentration. It was Sollux, looking utterly unfazed by the outburst.

"Dude. You theriousthly need to relaxth."

"You seriously need to FUCK OFF," Karkat responded, unable to think of a better comeback in his foggy state of mind. He rubbed his brow, looking beleaguered and more than a bit annoyed. "What the fuck are you over here for, anyway? Don't you have shitty fish puns to exchange with your girlfriend?"

"I'm jutht thaying, you don't look tho good." He shrugged. "Not that I really give a flying fuck what you do. But Fef wanted me to come over and thay thomething. She thinkth that you thould take a break from thtaring at that monitor for a while and maybe take a nap or thomething."

"I TOLD you, I'm not fucking sleeping again," Karkat spat, clenching his hands. "And you can go tell Princess Glub over there at that I told HER not to sleep either, and she's shitting all over my decree as leader with her goddamn naps."

"Okay, not a nap then. Jethuth. But dude, you theriouthly should get away from thith fucking computer. Thtaring at it all day ith gonna meth you up." He gave another shrug and started back towards the other side of the room. "Not that I care, athwipe. I've got more important thingth to do than worry about your ath all day."

Karkat seethed for a few moments. He thought of another comeback to yell across the room, but it was no use – his mind was a jumble of expletives and incoherent thoughts. As he turned back to the monitor, the light blinded him; turning away for just a few moments had reset his vision and now he hurriedly blinked the red-tinted water from his eyes. He felt horribly run-down - like he'd been trampled by musclebeasts. Maybe, as much as he'd hate to admit it, Sollux was right. Maybe he needed to escape for a few moments to clear his head.

He surveyed the room. Everything seemed to be in order. All trolls were accounted for. Would they really miss their fearless leader so much if he stepped out for a few moments? They all had their noses pressed up against their monitors, or else they were napping in the corners. Only Gamzee was awake and without a keyboard, stumbling around idiotically next to his horn pile. Karkat sighed. _All right, FINE. Just ten minutes._ _Ten minutes won't do any harm._

Waiting until all heads were turned from him, he slunk over to the transportalizer and reappeared seconds later in the hub. He found a second transportalizer with his sign hovering over it and reappeared in a long, dark hallway which led to his living quarters. As he stepped inside, he realized this was the first time he'd been there since he'd arrived on the meteor. Whereas all the other trolls' rooms were decorated in posters, filled with chests of knickknacks and other trinkets, his was bare save for two empty chests. He wandered over to one of them and sat down on it, letting out a long sigh in the semi-darkness.

_Relax. Relax. Oh for fuck's sake._ Karkat grumbled, his stress levels rising even higher now that he was trying to force himself to lower them. He struggled to think what used to relax him, what used to take his mind off his troubles while he was still in his hive on Alternia. A nap in the recuperacoon – of course, that was out of the question – or… or…

…Well, there was _some_thing.

His cheeks flushed pale red. _No – no, fuck that. Now's not the time to… to…_ But the muddle of thoughts in his brain had already taken a turn, and now there was a growing pain of desire tugging at his pants. How long had it been since he had sated himself? He couldn't remember the last time he'd even had a sexual thought, so he'd been so wrapped up in the game… the effects of the dry spell hit him like a wall now, and the strain quickly grew agonizing. He smirked slightly as he unclasped his pants button and lowered his fly. This would surely ease his stress, if only for a while.

Sliding his pants and undergarments to the floor, he leaned back against the wall and gazed skyward, letting his thoughts wander. He knew where they would invariably lead to – the one place his thoughts _always_ led to when he allowed them. He saw the outline of her pointed horns, the slender curve of her waist. He saw her sharp, white fangs, bright against her powder grey skin. Her deep red eyes looked at him – looked without seeing, though they tantalized him with their gaze. He shuddered, grasping himself and stroking slowly, slowly, a low sigh puffing through his lips.

_Mmmh…_ Now he could feel her tongue pressed to his skin, exploring his flesh, the tips of her razor-sharp teeth grazing the arch of his neck, his shoulders. Her breath was hot, her lips soft and damp, her tongue wet like he imagined her panties to be. He could feel her desire in how she pressed her body against him, begging for him to pay it attention. As he envisioned his hands sliding against her exposed chest, cupping her breasts and toying with the soft, sensitive skin, he thrust gently against the palm of his own hand, soft grunts and strangled moans slipping through his teeth as he tried to keep himself silent. He was sensitive as hell, but it didn't stop him from grasping, tugging at his length, kneading his tip until it flushed bright red under the skin.

Back in the lab, the object of his thoughts had taken a break from her human-trolling duties to pester her "fearless leader" a little. When she noticed he wasn't in his usual seat, however, she'd begun looking for him down in the belly of the meteor. A search was in order – certainly the absconder could not have gone far! She knew he was probably just in his room, but the make-believe chase was all too amusing for her.

She transportalized into the dark hallway leading up to his room. Tilting her face upwards, she sniffed the air. _Hmm…_ Ah, yes. The familiar Karkat-scent pervaded the air, at an even stronger capacity than usual. But there was something else as well. Something strange; something... not quite _dirty_, but perhaps leaning in that direction. Following her nose, she crept up to the opening which led to the room and, stopping short of its entrance, inhaled deeply.

That wasn't dirt, that… that was musk. That was _sex_.

She may have been blind, but suddenly her mind's eye saw clearly what was going on behind the wall which separated them. Her face grew bright, bright teal, embarrassed at having caught Karkat in such a personal, intimate moment. And yet… and yet… embarrassment wasn't the only feeling which made her cheeks tingle with blushing color. As she listened to his heavy, panting breathing, caught his quiet moans and stifled yelps of pleasure, she felt an aching pressure between her legs that begged to be indulged. _Oh, god… _

It wasn't as if she'd never entertained any impassioned, red-flushed thoughts about him before. On the contrary, it was his name which had been on her lips in fits of longing back on Alternia, his face which had come to her in lustful dreams. In the image her mind now pieced together, she watched him working himself, watched his manhood twitch and shift with each stroke of the palm, watched the look of strained ecstasy bloom across his face. She wished it were her hands in place of his, coaxing the moans from his lips; she wished it was her tongue which lapped at his candy-red tip, her mouth which sucked his length as it pushed deep into her throat. The whole scene smelled deliciously of her favorite scent, the fragrance filling her nose and intoxicating her. She sank down against the wall to the floor, where her hand found its way down her pants, her fingers tracing the wet streak left in her underwear.

Meanwhile, Karkat had quickened his pace as his thoughts became even more desirous. He imagined Terezi kneeling before him, eager to have him in her mouth. Her tongue drew circles across his head, causing shivers of pleasure to radiate throughout his body. She slid as much as him as she could into her hot, wet mouth, careful to keep her teeth at bay, the rest she grasped with her hand, her grip perfectly firm. At the thought of her on her knees before him, pleasuring him obediently, he couldn't help but let out an anguished moan.

"Terezi…"

Terezi snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her name. Her mouth opened slightly. Had Karkat really just…? The pressure between her legs continued mounting, now more persistently than ever. _Is he thinking about me?_ The idea of him pleasuring himself to the thought of her was too much. She dipped her hand into her underwear, slipping one finger into her slippery teal slit. Her muscles twitched and tightened around the finger and she arched her back, tilting her head back in ecstasy as she bucked her hips against her own teasing touch.

Now their fantasies converged, both envisioning the same scene: she had mounted him, now completely unclothed, and was gently sliding herself against him, wetting his length and just barely tinting it her blood color. He impatiently grasped her waist and positioned her on top of him, forcing his entirety into her in one powerful thrust. Then he began bucking, slipping in and out of her with coursing rhythmic speed. Her hips moved in time to his, her hands pressed against his chest, coaxing him deeper and deeper, faster and faster. The red and teal fluids dripping from them mixed into a murky-looking, candy-scented puddle.

Karkat's eyes rolled back in his head, the images bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He pressed his back against the stone wall, the feeling of imminent release welling up deep in his abdomen. His cheeks burned red. Sweat beads tricked down his face. "Oh… god… Terezi… _Terezi_…" He pushed his hips forward as if pushing into her, and at that he forced himself over the precipice. His rough grunts and gasps could not be masked; the feeling was just too intense to try to contain. With each throbbing twitch, more red-hued genetic material spurted from his tip, oozing down his shaft and landing in small pools on the floor.

The candy-apple smell hit Terezi forcefully and helped her to envision his release. She shoved her fingers deep down into her black pants, thrusting upwards with her hips and downwards with her wrist until the combination of touching herself and hearing him whimpering her name and smelling the thick, sticky drips of his genetic material hit the floor brought her to her limit. The rhythmic contractions of her body clenched and unclenched around her fingers, releasing a pool of teal which soaked into her clothing and dripped a discrete puddle onto the floor. As the pleasure shocked through her, she bit into her wrist to keep from moaning his name, her teeth drawing small, trickling circlets of teal blood. Finally, when her climax had run its course, she slipped her now-drenched hand from her pants and fastened them again, panting silently in the darkness of the hallway.

As Karkat's chest ceased its rapid heaving and the bright red color slowly left his extremities, he dazedly slid himself back into his underwear and pulled his pants up. Quickly he realized the mess he had made; the stress he had just eased away flooded back as he wondered just how he was going to clean this up. _FUCK,_ he grumbled, jumping to his feet – being careful not to step in any of it. But before he could drum up a plan, a shuffling noise outside the doorway halted him. _Oh shit, oh shit - _He rushed to the opening and peered out into the dark hallway, hoping to stop whomever it was from entering the room and seeing what he'd done.

Yet as he peered around the corner, he found the hallway empty. He looked as far as he could down both sides of the corridor but saw nothing… except, that is, for one small anomaly at his feet. Could that be… he stooped down to examine more closely. Could that be a _teal-tinted puddle_ on the ground? He stared at it, his mind racing – but squinting into the dim light blurred his vision just as the computer monitor had, and soon he could hardly be sure he was seeing anything correctly.

He straightened, exhaled, and pressed his fingers to his forehead, the headache fueled by sleep deprivation returning to him. So much for relaxation.


End file.
